Virus
by Kimmie L
Summary: The only reason I got to meet the spirit detectives was because I contracted some demonic virus, and now they're here to eliminate a potential threat, and wouldn't you know it, it's me. OCx?
1. What You Wish For

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

T: Rated for language, and possible violence in the future.

**

* * *

**

.:Virus:.

_Prelude:_ _(Read at your leisure. Not necessary to understand the rest of the story.)_

"As your typical anime obsessed fan, I've always dreamed of having some grandiose adventure in a new world or something of like. I'm sure at least a third of you can relate. You know what they say, "be careful of what you wish for," because fate has a funny way of warping your wish into something unexpected. Well, in a sense my wish for an adventure came true, but the irony of the situation is my dreams of an adventure in an exotic place landed me here: in this bleak and devoid place of nothingness. And I'm not using the term figuratively; there is literally _nothing_ here. No sky, no earth, no water, no plants, no animals, I don't even have a shadow, just a blank whiteness.

"Everything is just this white color, there's no haze to the whiteness, and it's not blinding or anything, it's just this solid white space, and I'm sort of- floating around, except I'm not, you see, (well you really can't but) there's nothing to stand on, and there's no air to lift me, so I'm not sure if I'm actually floating or not. Sorry, am I confusing you? I'm sort of confused myself.

"Let's rewind back to a time when things weren't so confusing. I'd like to say I remember the time, when all this weirdness started happening, in graphic detail (like how you hear grandparents or storytellers say it), but I don't, because at the prelude of my adventures, I was delirious with fever, so nothing was actually lucid, but I'll try my best. And I hope you'll enjoy my adventures as much as I did (at times)."

**.:Chapter 1: What You Wish For:.**

My story doesn't start with the annoying blare of an alarm clock, because I chucked it into the fish tank four hours ago. That was the first clear memory of my adventures, but it wasn't the start.

Two days ago, I collapsed in the lunch line at school. My temperature read 109 degrees, which is humanely impossible, I know, but that's what happened. I was rushed into the ER. They took my temperature again, it read 104, a very high fever but not as deadly as 109. The nurses assumed the thermometer at my school was just malfunctioning. I'd be dead at 109 degrees. They gave me some pills and I stayed the night at the hospital for observation. My parents were alerted, and they both abandoned work to come check up on me. Reflecting on that incident, it still brings a warm bubbly feeling to my chest, if only they'd show that same care to each other, then maybe I'd see my mother more than just once every fortnight.

During visiting hours they brought my little brother to see me, after that, they left and my parents parted ways. Before I went to sleep, the nurses took my temperature again. 103 point something. I don't remember much after that. Did they give me medicine? Did I eat? Did they stick an IV needle into me? What I do remember was two rows of beds in the room, and all of them had patients with ice packs on their forehead.

It was nighttime, my fever burned up again. Groans filled the room. Horrendous, low and deep sounds. Loud gurgling noises. I tossed and turned, I remember feeling hot and sticky, the air smelled of iron, it was really uncomfortable. I lost the ice pack sometime during the night, and there was nothing for me to seek relief from.

A shudder racked my body. I groped blindly for the side of the bed, and lurched over the edge to hurl out my breakfast, after my breakfast was gone I kept heaving, so much that I was sure my internal organs were about to spill out. It felt like every part of me was being wrung tight, to squeeze the living juices out of me. Gods, it was painful.

Then I felt something cold press against my neck. My ice pack! I shivered at the chill but was happy for the cold relieve. Thinking back on the incident with a clear mind, I realized my ice pack probably shouldn't feel as cold as it did back then, after absorbing my heat for so long, but I wasn't thinking clearly. Heck, I don't think I was capable of thinking at all.

I tried to bring the ice pack closer. A harsh sound and the cold left. Damn it. It hurts. I want that ice pack back. I cracked my eyes open two millimeters, presumably to glare at the nurse that took the ice pack away. All I could make out was some bleary dark shadow, a flash of silver, green and red. Oh, Christmas. That was seriously what went through my mind, I was delirious. Something cool touched my neck and hand. I drooped back into sleep.

The next day, my temperature read 101.3. I was released from the hospital with a prescription, instructions to drink plenty of fluids, and some other stuff that I don't recall. I stayed home from school for two days.

--

My temperature is 98.5 now. It's one p.m. Both my parents were at work and my little brother was in school. I loitered around the house, heated up the leftover rice porridge and had brunch. Two p,m. What should I do now? Maybe I can drop by the school and surprise my friend. She must be worried sick by now. She was right next to me in the lunch line when I suddenly doubled over, she freaked out. When the teachers weren't responding as fast as she had liked, she tried to carry me to the infirmary. My friend is considered strong by feminine standards, but she's pretty petite so my feet kept dragging and slowing her down. The gym teacher ended up bringing me to the infirmary.

Anyways, I can't call her because she was still in school, so I decided to give her a surprise visit. And maybe I'll get lucky and see _him_ leaving the school; he doesn't have band practice on Thursdays. With my mind set I threw on a heavy jacket and left the house.

There was still some time before school let out, so I spent the time walking around the perimeter of my high school. I've already been here for three school years, yet it just occurred to me that I had never really paid much attention to the school building itself. If a stranger saw me right now, I'd probably look like a thief snooping around the school to plan out my next heist. I chuckled to myself at the image.

Suddenly, a pressure collided with my shoulder, there was a shock eerily parallel to electricity, and I was knocked clear across a street and onto an empty sidewalk. Shit, that stung like a bitch. Felt like a bullet rammed into my shoulder, not that I knew how it felt like to be shot by a gun.

When I looked up to find the assailant, I saw a boy not much older than me. His dark hair was slicked back with gell, and his chocolate brown eyes were piercing a hole through my person. He held his right hand in the imitation of a gun with the index finger aimed at me. I stared back, my eyebrows knotted in confusion. _What's wrong with him? I didn't do anything. He attacked me first! Why the hell is _he_ glaring at me?_

Frustrated, I glared right back. But the intensity of my glare was softened by the immense pain in my right shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I jumped at the voice and lost my glare.

"Tch," the boy scowled and shot one last disapproving look at me, and then he left.

"Hecate? Hecate!" The person who chased away my assailant ran across the street and was instantly crouched down at my side. "Hecate. Are you alright?"

It was _him._ And I can't believe he's so close to me right now. His eyes are amazing, they're supposed to be hazel but in the right light they looked like pools of warm honey, and that's what they look like right now. Gosh, I'm in heaven. Maybe catching that strange sickness was worth the trouble, if it meant getting to see the care in those eyes directed solely at me. (The me now would have to disagree, because the troubles that that one sickness caused me later on out weigh the little happiness I received. Or maybe I'm just being overly pessimistic, but hey, you can decide when you hear my story.)

"Mr. Jae," I greeted him, although a bit belatedly. "I- I'm okay," I managed to let out. He looked relieved. I darn near melted.

_He _was my English teacher from freshmen year. His full name is Lee Yun Jae. He's part Korean. And I've been crushing on him for two and half years by now. It started out as simple admiration for a good teacher. He was funny, patient, and he taught like a god. There's this website where you rate teachers and his ratings blew the chart. My freshmen year was his first year at teaching, he was fresh out of college, and often joked around and talked to his students like friends. I can't be sure when it started, but I started to realize I had feelings for him when I saw him play the violin.

It was like, bam! My dream guy, right there. Mature, soft-spoken, intelligent, amiable and he can play five different instruments very well. He's the band instructor. I joined the school band just to see him teach. My violin sounds like nails on a chalkboard, but Lee said my piano was great and I was progressing well with the guitar.

It didn't matter that if Lee had been born a couple of years earlier, and me a few years later, he could be my father. He was single and a great man. To hell with the age difference. Rawrs, we're living in the modern world now! Wait, it was in the past that girls married men whom were at their father's age…hm… Never mind, I'm going off track anyways.

"Can you stand?"

I nodded, and he took my hand. His grip was so gentle and warm. Lee pulled me up. I winced when my arm stretched out, and jerked away. _Way to ruin the moment, girl. Shut up, it hurts._

"What's wrong?" there was that genuine concern again. Oh, if only I could say something to ameliorate that worry, but I didn't know _what_ happened at that time.

"It's nothing," I fibbed. "I banged into a street lamp, that's all."

Lee's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You're normally graceful, Hecate," _wow, he just complimented me, and did that statement insinuate he paid attention to me? _"Did that guy hurt you?"

"Huh?" I gulped and averted my eyes, "Uh- no. I don't think so," I mumbled the last bit.

"I heard you were sick, Hecate. You shouldn't be out of bed. What are you doing here?"

Gosh, I felt like a scolded child.

"Urm, actually, I'm all better now," I perked up. "Just thought I'd drop by and surprise Devika with my super recovery skills."

Lee smiled a little at that and I felt myself glow. The moment was almost perfect. Almost perf-

"Hec-cate!" A voice called my name in a singsong voice, then a barrel of energy rammed into me and started suffocating me with its arms.

"Gah- good- good to see you too, Kanta," I chocked out.

The new arrival let go of my head but she didn't remove her hands. Her hands slid down to my elbows and I winced when she brushed my right shoulder.

"How's it going?"

"Fine," I responded instantaneously. I think 'fine' is an ingrained response to this question.

"Good," she said, and let go of me.

"Howdy-do, sir," Kanta turned to greet Lee. Her sleek, waist length, black hair swept in an arc like a shampoo commercial. Oh, how I envy her hair, and her eyes, and her height, and not to mention her body, too. Kanta's got seductive bedroom eyes; her body and height were fitting for a model. Unlike me, I'm stuck at the awkward in-between height, not tall enough to pass as a model and not petite like Devika to be called cute.

Lee smiled at Kanta, "It's nice to see you, Kanta."

_He's only saying that to be polite, don't get any funny ideas, you've already got three-fourths of the male population drooling on your tracks, mitts off my guy!_ In my imagination, I batted Kanta like a baseball. She flew off into space and became a little star in the sky. Then Lee and I walked up to each other and held hands, with the sunset in the background. Perfect. The star came back and crashed right in between us. Almost.

"Me and Hecate have a lot to catch up on. After all, she's missed three days of school," Kanta beamed at Lee, then she turned to me, "why don't we go to _Café La Mode_, they've got a photocopy machine in there."

The thought was nice, but honestly, you can't have much worst timing than this.

"Well I guess I shouldn't keep you two any longer, then."

"Yup. See ya, Mr. Jae," Kanta tugged on my left arm.

"Take care of yourself, Hecate," Lee smiled. I could only nod.

As promised, Kanta photocopied her notes for me. I was broke afterwards, and was ready to leave, but Kanta bought a strawberry short cake, and convinced me to share with her. She didn't want to ingest all those calories. _So is she trying to get _me _fat?_ For a while, Kanta filled up the silence with her chatter of school. She filled me in on some interesting things, like the discovery of a condom in the science laboratory. Some kid took a dump in the back staircase, and how the shower stalls were prank to spray purple and blue dye. Apparently, some kids from a rivaling school didn't like the fact that they lost to our school in the last swim meet.

"So, what happened with you?" The sudden change in question threw me for a loop.

"Uh, I was- sick," I shrugged, what else more was there to say.

"How sick were you?" Kanta asked. Her eyes were looking out the window like she didn't really care, but thought I should participate in the conversation. I guess that was fair enough, but what's so interesting about being sick? I wasn't about to tell her any of my family business. That private stuff was for Devika.

"What symptoms did you have? Was it like the flu? You know, a lot of kids at school are coming down with- the flu."

"...No," I said carefully. "I just had a very high fever." I glanced lazily at my watch.

"So, how high was it?" she sounded nonchalant. I shrugged, not that she was looking.

Wait. A. Minute. I jerked my watch to my face. Holy crap. I spent an hour in here already. How did that happen? Devika must be long gone by now.

"I gotta go now. Thanks for the notes," I scooped up the notes and knocked my chair over, "Oh, and thanks for the cake too," I ripped the door open and ran back to the school building.

--

As expected, I completely missed Devika yesterday. I don't have any classes with her till after lunch. Darn it, I'm such a bad friend. After blowing off some steam I dragged my sorry ass to school.

First period is gym. Or 'physical education,' my teacher is _very_ specific about that. You know there's nothing quite like starting off your day by sweating your deoderant off, especially since I'm not much of a runner. If you've ever had the same experience, you know what I'm talking about.

When I got to the changing room I greeted my friends who were loitering in the hall, waiting for the bell.

"Mornin'."

"Hey, Hecate, you're back!"

"We thought you croak." (Note: died)

"Funny Ethan," I said dryly.

"Good to have you back."

"Thanks Cassie. So whaddid I miss?"

"Oh, Mr. Lennox was out yesterday."

"We had a blast. Sitting on the bleachers, watching the cheerleaders."

I chuckled and punched Steve lightly on the arm for that.

"Do you think he caught the flu, too?"

"Sweet, free period."

We all laughed at that. The bell rang, we split up and changed quickly. On the gym floor, we did some warm-up exercises while we waited for the teacher. At least a third of the class was absent. I remembered what Kanta said about the flu. I guess I should be careful since I just recovered from something. A gym teacher from another class came over to our class. I guess she's here to tell us why our gym teacher is so late today.

"Mr. Lennox is out due to personal reasons (note: it means she don't know the reason), so you'll be having a substitute for an indefinite amount of time. He's new here, so he probably got a little lost."

We all laughed. It's an inside joke. The architect of our school must've loved mazes. The guys whispered about how they're going to run circles around this new teacher.

"He should be here soon. Oh, I think that would be him."

The whole class snapped their attention to the door. Our new gym teacher struted casually towards us with his thumbs hooked into his pockets. He was average height, well-built, and his hair was gelled back.

Oh shit.

He stopped in front of our class and gave us a once over. From our spots on the floor, he looked intimidating. "Alright, you snot-nose brats. I may be the substitute but I ain't gonna take any shit from you. Understand?"

He's got the mouth of a gangster. Some of the kids froze up at his tone. So much for running circles around the newcomer. _Which part of him looks like a teacher? He shouldn't be standing up there! What the hell is he doing here?_

"The name's Urameshi. And I'll be your new gym teacher."

Oh shit.

Our eyes accidentally met. No, he sought me out. He smiled at me. No, that ain't right. It was a feral smirk. His eyes glinted. I gulped.

"It'll be a pleasure to teach you."

Holy Shit.

* * *

Author's Note: Yusuke is not evil, you'll find out why he's acting the way he is as the story progress, or perhaps you're already starting to piece something together. Since this is my first fan fiction here, the reader's opinion will have a big effect on the story, unless it clashes with an idea that I already have set from the start.

For starters, the reader will get to decide two important points:

1. Should Hecate, the original character, be from our world, as in she knows about the Yu Yu Hakusho universe through the anime and manga, or should she be a part of the anime world, and the spirit detectives simply flew to the U.S., meaning she has no prior knowledge of demons and stuff. _This poll will probably stop by chapter 3 or 4._

2. The readers get to choose the pairings, or no pairings at all if that's what you prefer. Let your opinion be known and eventually, I'll accumulate all the choices (unless it's really one-sided) and have a vote. The anonymous feature is on, incase you don't want others to know your preference, you can also P.M. me if necessary. I'm not homophobic, but this fic is most likely going to be a hetero-fic. _The poll for pairings will most likely span over 5 or more chapters (I'll post a little note when it ends), so you can take your time, see how the characters interact before you decide, if you'd like._

Also there are two pairings that I have no intention of breaking up, unless by majority rule. That is the YusukexKeiko, and KazumaxYukina pairing. Sorry, I just can't do it.

That's about it for now. If you're interested in this story, please let me know. I'd really appreciate constructive criticism.


	2. Unwelcome Changes

_In my fan fiction, the Yu Yu Hakusho crew is around 17 and 18 years old. As far as power level is concerned, they are at the point where they have won the dark tournament plus some extra training time afterwards. I guess you can say, the Sensui arc, and the Three Kings Saga didn't take place in this story. This is sort of AU after all. I mean if Yusuke were that strong already (in this story), Hecate wouldn't have an arm after her first encounter with Yusuke. Of course there's another reason why the shot wasn't critical, but the story will get to that eventually._

* * *

**.:Chapter 2: Unwelcome Changes:.**

"Drop down and give me twenty five."

He meant me. He's standing there, with his arms crossed, and glaring a hole through my skull. He obviously meant me.

"Why?" I challenged. It's not that I couldn't do it; I just didn't like the fact that he was picking only on me.

"You're a poor team player. One of your teammates was open, yet you refused to pass her the ball. Your team lost because of you. Now drop down and give me thirty for trying to weasel out of your punishment."

I steamed. Thirty I could manage, but this guy just wasn't playing fair. If it were Mr. Lennox, he would've punished the whole team with five laps. You know the one for all and all for one thing? Yea. And he wouldn't make a girl do more than seven push-ups. That's the state average or something. Call it sexist, call it misogynist, even pedophilia, but gym class used to be so much easier.

Oh, and before I forget let me say Amber is a horrid basketball player, she's captain of the track team and super friendly, but basketball just isn't her thing. The whole class knows this, so we go easy on her and watch out for her on the court. The only reason she was open was because the other team didn't deem her threatening enough to mark. Growls. Oh, wait, I guess since this _Mr._ Urameshi is new here, he wouldn't know that. Still, with all that talk about teamwork, I'm surprised I'm the only one getting punished.

The new gym teacher looks stubborn, and unless I gave him the thirty push-ups he wanted, I don't think he'll let us go change. Then we'll all be late for trigonometry and the teacher will throw a fit and assign us all detention. Okay, now I'm leading you down a domino effect. Let's just get this over with. I sighed and dropped down to the ground.

"Wait," Amber stepped up next to me. "Mr. Urameshi, it isn't Hecate's fault. She knows I'm no good at basketball."

"That's no excuse."

Amber straightened her spine and tried again, "I'll share half of the push-ups with her."

Urameshi looked at her, his disposition was uninterested, but what was that flicker in his eyes?

"Okay," he relented, there, that glint again, "but if you can't do it, then she'll have to double the amount."

I heard Amber gulp.

"It's okay," I touched Amber lightly on her hand to reassure her.

"But-"

"I can do it." I smiled disarmingly at her. She blushed and nodded. I waited for her to rejoin the rest of the group before starting the push-ups.

Let me get this straight, I'm not being noble here, or even nice for that matter. I mean, _sixty push-ups_?! You can just hang me over a cliff with thread instead..

When I finished I resisted the urge to just collapse on the floor. I pushed my self up with my knees and sought out Urameshi's eyes. _Hmph, take that._ He didn't look the least bit bothered that a girl could pull off thirty push-ups. He just smirked at me and dismissed the class. _Damn gel head. _My right shoulder throbbed with hell fire afterwards. I bet it's all that jerk's fault, although I don't know _what _exactly he did to me. When I inspected my shoulder yesterday night, there was no physical sighs of injury, but my shoulder area was tender. I bet this is what internal bleeding feels like. Haven't felt that either. Oh wait, bruising is considered internal bleeding, never mind.

-

"Oh, I can't believe the new gym teacher is so mean."

"And I thought he was cute at first."

"I'm sorry, Hecate."

"Don't sweat it," I smiled, glad that my friends were on my side. I pulled off my damp gym uniform, and dug through my bag for some deodorant.

"But you know, he's kinda cool, though," one of the girls spoke up timidly.

"What are you talking about, he's a total asshole, making us run twenty five laps in twelve minutes for warm-up!"

"Only Amber and half of the guys could do it."

"Everyone else had to do five more punishment laps!"

"But he was running with us the whole time, and he did it in nine minutes."

The changing room was silent for a while.

_Damn, I forgot my deodorant._

"I guess you're right," one of the girls admitted, albeit a bit dejectedly.

"None of the gym teachers ever ran with their students before."

"He probably thought if he can do it, then we could too."

"Other gym teachers would've pushed us to do something even if they couldn't pull it off."

They were having mix feeling about Urameshi. And despite the hell he put us through; I would've thought he was a cool gym teacher, too, if he hadn't picked on me all the time. He made me run seven punishment laps because my "form was bad." Che. Whatever.

"Still, just because he's superman, he can't expect everyone else to keep up with him," I said, a bit nastily. I could practically hear their heads snapping in my direction. "Hey, do any of you have deodorant or something?" I asked, rummaging for my water bottle.

"...No, but I've got some body mist."

"Cool, can I borrow it?"

"Okay."

"Thanks," and the changing room returned back to normal.

-

When the lunch bell rang, I jetted down the stairs to our meeting place. (Our: Devika and me.) It took ten minutes for Devika to arrive. She's usually faster, but after making her wait for three days, I can live with ten minutes.

"Hey," I smiled brightly.

"Hi," she mumbled back. Huh? I thought she'd be happier to see me. The normal Devika would've…

_"Hec-cate!"_

_A blur comes charging at me at full speed. Before I could dodge, something barrels into my stomach and knocks the wind out of me. By the end of the ordeal, I'm lying on the floor with ducks swimming around my head, and a petite girl sitting on my stomach._

_"You're late. You own me lunch today," the doll like girl beams at me._

_I groan. __Ugh, there goes my allowance._

"So, um, where do you wanna go today?" I asked, putting extra cheer into my voice to make up for Devika's lack of.

Devika shrugged, she won't meet my eyes. _Uh-oh._

"Are you mad at me because I didn't call?" I asked tentatively. "I tried you know. But my call wouldn't go through, and before that I was in the hospital, and I- I-," I was working myself up into a frenzy, but I didn't care, I just didn't want Devika to be mad at me.

"It's okay. Your brother told me about the hospital thing, and my sister was on the phone with her long distance boyfriend the whole night."

"Oh," I deflated. "So, um…"

"Let's just leave. I don't want to stay in this school any longer."

"Oh, okay."

There's one perk about going to this school: we're located in a relatively quiet neighborhood across the street from a huge grassy park that everyone claims is haunted, but the school use the grounds for outdoor track. And three blocks away from the school, we have fast food restaurants, cafés, malls, Chinese restaurants, ice cream parlors… you name it. And due to popular demand, the school let's the student eat lunch off campus! (But only when we have money though, otherwise, it's cafeteria food.)

And this is why Devika and I were leaving school, during school hours.

"I want to go somewhere quiet," Devika announced.

"Okay, do you want to go to _Café La Mode_? I went there with Kanta yesterday. It's a nice quiet shop, and the strawberry short cake is really good," I tempted. I knew Devika couldn't resist sweets.

She stiffened, "No," she said tersely.

"Huh? Urm... _Blue Monte_? They have private booths..." I chanced.

"Okay," her answer was brusque. It stung. Maybe she'll tell me what's wrong once we're in a more private setting.

-

I sat there, awkwardly munching on a slice of apple pie. Devika was turning her slice of blueberry cheesecake into mush. She hadn't taken so much as a single bite. That was not a good sign. I placed my fork down.

"Devika? What's wrong?"

Her fork stopped two millimeters above a blueberry, her whole body went rigid.

"Nothing's wrong." The fork descended on the innocent fruit, squirting the juice all over her mash of cake.

I watched with morbid fascination, I didn't know what to say. Suddenly she placed her fork down. I watched her motions, yet my mind wasn't completely there. She grasped a lock of my hair, and then she let the strands slide pass her hand. She repeated the same gesture over and over again.

"He's right; you've got such beautiful hair. I wonder why I never noticed before," she murmured to herself.

I don't know what she was saying, but I've always thought there was a generic mess up with my hair. It's supposed to be strawberry blond, but there are strands of bronze and copper mixed into it, so I don't know what color it is anymore. It comes down to mid-back, and I've cut it into the typical layer fashion, with bangs framing my face. My eyes are an uninteresting shade of dark brown, so dark, that you'd think it was black. I suppose it comes from the Asian side of the family. Oh, you've probably guessed, but yea, I'm mixed. Half European, and half Asian.

"He?" I questioned.

"Yes, Blake Woods. You know him."

"Uh, yea, guy in my chemistry class, right?" Devika snorted at the word chemistry.

"He says you're pretty and mature. He likes your hair," her grip tightened on my hair, I winced. "Long and blond." She loosened her grip.

"Devika..."

There was a pregnant pause. Then... I burst out laughing.

Devika jerked back, like I scorched her. She seemed surprised.

"I knew it," I declared.

"Knew what?"

"That guy, he likes the 'dumb-blond' type," I snorted. I was offended, but it wasn't the first time I've been judged based on appearance. "I saw him trying to grope the new cheerleading captain. Luckily, she socked him a good one."

Devika looked peeved. "I had a crush on him."

I instantly calmed down.

"I confessed to him, you know." Her eyes flashed. "He said he likes you."

"..." Devika never told me she liked the prick, when did it start?

Either way, that guy must be pretty bigoted, liking someone just cause they're blond. I mean, asides from having unusual hair, there was nothing special about me. I was lanky and awkward, and totally un-cute. Now, Devika, _she_ was something else. She's the adorable type that most guys like. A small frame, and agile body. Her hair is a soft brown color, it's short, and she's tamed it into a bob cut that complemented her face really well. Her eyes are big and they're the prettiest shade of green ever. There's a shine in her eyes that sparkles every time she laughs. Her eyes are beautiful, interesting, and she's cute. Before Lee, I had two crushes back in junior high. I told Devika about both of them. And both of them had asked her out. This guy must be crazy not to go for her.

"Well, you know what? He wasn't worth your time."

"..."

This time it was Devika who started laughing. After she's done she gives me a wary smile. My brows furrowed. Something's still not right.

"You seem different." But I couldn't pin down what's wrong.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly normal," her lips twisted into a weird smile. Goosebumps prickled down my arms.

"You're not acting like yourself."

I tripped a land mine.

"Myself? Define that. _Hecate_." Her voice was tearing my name into shreds. "What do you _mean_ by that? Do you even know who the real _me_ is?"

My mouth felt dry. _Who is this?_

"You don't understand me at all! All you care about is that stupid, stupid Kanta," her voice dripped poison over Kanta's name. "Ever since she popped up, she's been hanging all over you like glue, and then you just kick me aside. Even when you felt better, you came to see Kanta first instead of me."

"That's not true-!" I protested.

"Why is she so important?!" She wasn't listening to me at all. "What did she ever do for you? Have I become so insignificant to you?!" She slammed her hand on the table and stood up. The utensils clattered. "I want you back."

Her eyes. They looked so intense; so _different _from her shining, carefree eyes. _Such intense green eyes._ They were glinting dangerously. Something froze me to my seat. I couldn't pull away. I tried to reach for her. _Calm down._ My voice wouldn't work.

"I want my best friend back." Her eyes glittered with tears, but they wouldn't fall. _Who is this girl?_

She slapped some money on the table and stormed out of the shop.

_That wasn't my best friend._

-

After lunch, the seniors have an assembly. When Devika left, I lost my appetite. So I came back to school before the lunch period ended, and loitered around in front of the assembly room, a.k.a. auditorium, waiting for the bell to ring. Inside the auditorium, the sophomores are having their assembly.

When the bell rang, the hallway swarmed with people from the auditorium. And until the auditorium emptied out, it was suicidal to try to shove into that place. Thus, I was stuck trying to plaster myself to the wall, while bumming over what happened to my best friend. She normally didn't act like that. She was always the more optimistic one in our relationship. I know she can't always be cheerful, but today she was completely out of her element.

"Oof." Someone got shoved into me and knocked me away from the wall.

"Sorry," they apologized and hurried off.

I clutched my bag to me and sought out the safety of the wall again. Someone's huge ass book bag bumped into my stomach, and someone else stepped on my white sneakers. I yelped and hobbled away on one foot.

"Oops." Somehow I stepped in front of the exit, and a fresh wave of sophomores was pushing to get out.

"Careful there," someone caught my elbow and shielded me away the worst of the crowd.

"Thanks," I looked up to see a tall red haired boy with dark eyes.

He smiled at me and guided me to the wall.

"You've got a vicious crowd here," he commented.

"Yea. You here for the senior assembly, too?"

He nodded the affirmative.

"I haven't seen you around before, new here?" I inquired.

"Hec-cate!"

I froze, I knew that voice. I shoved the red head off the wall to shield me from the impending cannonball. I didn't need this as a reminder of Devika. The thought of my best friend shot a strange sting to my heart. Kanta weaved through the crowd and stopped just short of the red haired boy.

"Hi Kanta, here for the assembly too, I see."

"Yup!" Her sapphire eyes sparkled with her smile. Then she turned to my new companion. "Oh, hi there, you're that new student, right?"

"Pleased to meet you beautiful, the name's Kuwabara Kazuma."

Kanta giggled and extended her hand, "I'm Kanta, pleased to meet chu too." (Note: chu is supposed to sound like you)

They shook hands.

"New student?" I questioned.

"Oh right, you were absent for the last three days. We received a transfer student from Japan two days ago," Kanta explained.

"Oh, I see." _I guess. _But honestly, a new student in January? I heard the school system in Japan is different, maybe that's the reason for the late transfer, but who knows.

"Hey Hecate, you know the continuation of that drama series came out yesterday. I've got episodes one and two, I'll lend them to you afterschool," Kanta said excitedly.

Oh, that's right. Ever since I got on talking terms with Kanta, she had been talking me into watching dramas played by real life people. And now she's got me just as hooked as she is. Before that, I used to watch anime with Devika over holiday breaks. After I got hooked on drama, I... I stopped watching anime with Devika. A pang knocked against my chest. Was this what Devika meant by Kanta stealing me away? Oh my god, I'm such a horrible friend, I didn't even realized I've ditched anime for a year by now. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my- I felt like I was about to start hyperventilating.

I turned my head away from Kanta who was talking amiably with Kazuma. My eyes flicked over the crowd. A glimpse of green eyes crashed all the trains in my head. Forget hyperventilating, I forgot how to breathe. A brief subconscious thought that it might be Devika flickered. However, these eyes weren't the same eyes that I'd find on the usual cheery Devika, they were... intense, hard, and mysterious. They were the same eyes that Devika glared at me with at the café. Something in my ribcage felt like a piece of paper being crumpled and clenched into a tight ball. Like the person thought if they clenched tight enough, all the ink that they didn't want to see on the paper would squeeze out and drain away.

I wanted to look away. I desperately wanted to look away. But I couldn't, those eyes were drawing me in, they were coming closer, and every step the beholder of those eyes took, it felt like the person in my heart was constricting the ball tighter and tighter. _What is this feeling? I don't like it. I want it to go away. _It- hurts.

"What are you staring at?"

I blinked and the connection broke. I turned to look at Kanta, my mind wasn't fully there.

"...Um, I was just thinking, that lady over there is really beautiful."

"Which lady?"

I pointed in the general direction of the green eyes, when I looked again, I saw the person walking our way. I averted my eyes from hers and noticed she's got long red tresses that looked like fine silk. I should ask her what salon she goes to, I've been thinking purple might be a nice change.

Kazuma blinked. Kanta blinked. Kazuma made choking noises; he tried to muffle it with his hand. I wanted to turn around and check up on him, I honestly did, but even when our eyes didn't meet, I couldn't turn away. The guilt in my heart, over Devika, was too fresh, too raw. I couldn't deny it. To deny it would be to deny Devika. I guess you could call me a masochist, but I couldn't look away.

"You probably don't know this Hecate, since you were absent," Kanta began, "but that's Mr. Minamino, our new counselor. We received a memo about him yesterday."

"Oh," I replied absent mindedly. "I'm surprised the guys haven't jumped her yet, she looks young enough."

What was that thing in anime again? Oh yea, a sweat drop, I think that could accurately describe Kanta's expression right now.

Kanta coughed, "They did, when they first saw him yesterday during lunch, but then we found out he was male, so that was a big turn off for most of the guys."

"Oh, I see."

"... I don't think we're on the same wavelength," Kanta mumbled, and then she grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face her. I responsively flinched at the pressure on my shoulder which was immediately removed. The trance broke and fresh air swept through the fog in my mind.

"Hecate, _Mr. _Minamino is a _man_."

"A man," I repeated. Kanta continued to stare at me. What was that choking noise from the wall? Is Kazuma okay? "Oh- Holy shit! A man?!"

All activity stopped in the hall. After two seconds, the bustling resumed. By now the seniors were coming in from lunch, and the hallway was swarmed with students trying to get to class.

"You're jerking my chain."

"You haven't got a chain."

"You're pulling my leg." Kanta opened her mouth to retort. I cut in. "Figuratively."

Kanta fumed for 1.64 seconds, then grabbing me by the elbows she turned me around again and gave me a little shove. I bumped into someone's flat chest. _Stupid Kanta._

"Oops, sorry," I mumbled, responsively looking up. _Oh, holy mother-_

"No harm done," she- I mean, he- he smiled at me. I blushed at the smiled, I unconsciously peeked up at his eyes to make sure he really meant it, (stupid, responsive habits), and then I froze once I saw the green. He gave me a curt nod and went into the auditorium. I blinked, and then I turned around to smack Kanta on the head for that little embarrassing episode. She anticipated it, and I smacked Kazuma on the cheek instead. _Oops._

"Oops," I whispered sheepishly. Then louder I accused, "It's her fault."

Kanta snickered at my predicament. Being a good sport, Kazuma shrugged it off.

"Oh, do you want some water? I heard you choking before."

This caused Kazuma to choke again.

"You okay?" Kanta joined in.

"Yea, I'm okay. I'm fine. Wasn't choking before. Let's go inside now."

* * *

Okay, first:  
**Thank you** all for your gracious reviews: **Renaissance IX, kusowatashiainingen, Lil Blue J, Engraved-Angel, cranberryben, Daeth101- Fox Version, and Nusumu Mizuki.** This is my first (multi-chaptered) fan fiction, so I'm so glad that there are people who enjoy it. Your reviews are fuel for my muse!

_And kusowatashiainingen, do you mind if I consider using your idea, it sounds good. If you don't mind, I'll run it through with the other readers and see what happens. (More on the bottom.)_

**A/N: **There's a lot of character interaction in this one and you've met two more members of the spirit detective team. Hiei should be coming in soon. He won't show up in school though, Hiei just doesn't do school, they don't mesh. I know this is fan fiction, but I think there's only so much I can get away with, before the characters go too out of canon. (Honestly, Hiei and school equals dead teachers and dead classmates after the first period, even with probation. Just my opinion. XP)  
I think after this chapter the story is leaning a little towards angst and drama. Unintended- at least not consciously at first. Of course there'll be romance, and action too, so I figured I'd just label this supernatural. Demons and spirits, yup, supernatural.

**

* * *

**

**Vote 1:** So far, majority rules that Hecate be a part of the Yu Yu Hakusho universe, and I think I'll go with that. However some readers feel that she should know enough to survive. Kusowatachiainingen came up with this idea: "_I say make it like that, it's their world but she has seen and read the series and everything like we do. after all, if it were real, then he could have just given the videos or ideas to the author and had them make the books._" I think it's an original idea, I haven't read anything with this idea yet. So now I'll ask the readers to vote if they want this idea or not. But some readers also feel that having an oblivious Hecate would add to the fun. I also agree with this. So it's up to you to decide.

**Vote 2:** It's sort of a tie between Hiei and Kurama. We have one neutral vote, so I'd say Kurama is leading by one vote, and for Kurama fans, you've got a little OC and Kurama interaction in this chapter, although it's far from romantic, it can be, if you send him your vote. For Hiei fans, speak up if you want to see it. You can also suggest ideas about interactions and scenes between your favored pairing to further sway me towards your point of view. I believe I can do either one with a little help from you readers.

* * *

Extra: For the above two polls, I'm thinking I can take the sides that don't win and _possibly_ make another fan fiction with those ideas. For example, if this turns out to be a KuramaOC pairing, I can do another story with a HieiOC pairing, or vice versa. If the OC is oblivious in this story, I can have the OC more knowledgeable in another story, or vice versa. This is a tentative idea. So please don't be too upset if your vote didn't come out on top.

**Thank you** for reading all my babble. Please make a vote, as they will affect the course of the story. And I found out reviews are addictive and can make a writer very happy. It's very rewarding to get feedback on your story, especially if the person liked it.


End file.
